wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym Tartelett ciągle powtarza, że chce odjechać. Dowiedziawszy się, że na wyspie Finy są nietylko niedźwiedzie, ale także tygrysy, Tartelett wpadł w rozpacz. Odtąd nie odważy się już nawet wyjść na świeże powietrze! A te potwory wcześniej czy później trafią też do ich domostwa! Ani na jedną sekundę człowiek nie może już być pewnym życia! Wobec tego profesor Tartelett żąda ni mniej ni więcej, jak wzniesienia wałów obronnych, palisad i murów, zabezpieczających drzewo Wilhelma przed dzikiemi zwierzętami. Jeśli się tego nie zrobi, to on oświadcza stanowczo, że dłużej tu pozostać nie może i bezwłocznie pragnie wyspę tę opuścić. – Ja również! – krótko odparł Godfrey. Istotnie, warunki, wśród których żyli dotąd mieszkańcy wyspy Finy, straszliwie się pogorszyły. Walczyć o schronienie i żywność było już dostatecznie ciężko dla ludzi, zgoła do tego nieprzyzwyczajonych; dzięki pomyślnemu zbiegowi okoliczności wyszli z tej walki zwycięsko. Dostatecznie się też przygotowali, by stawić czoło zimie i innym przeciwnościom, ale do walki z dzikiemi zwierzętami nie posiadali środków i w razie napaści będą niemal bezbronni. Łatwo więc zrozumieć, że położenie ich, wpierw już dostatecznie ciężkie i przykre, obecnie pogorszyło się wręcz fatalnie. – Nie umiem sobie jednak wytłómaczyć – raz po raz powtarzał Godfrey – że przez cztery miesiące nie spotkaliśmy na wyspie ani jednego drapieżca, a w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni pojawił się niedźwiedź i tygrys… Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Oczywista, że trudno było znaleźć wyjaśnienie dla tego faktu, co jednak nie usuwało samego faktu. Mimo wszystko, Godfrey nie tracił odwagi. Przeciwnie, w miarę mnożenia się przeciwności, potęgowały się jego siły i zimna krew. Wobec tego, że dzikie bestje zagrażały obecnie ich bezpieczeństwu, odrazu zaczął się zastanawiać nad zabezpieczeniem małej kolonji przed niepożądanemi odwiedzinami. Co jednak zrobić należy? Przedewszystkiem postanowiono ograniczyć wycieczki na wybrzeże do najkonieczniejszych, a wogóle nie opuszczać domostwa bez broni. – Z dwóch tych przygód wyszliśmy nieźle – mówił Godfrey – kto nam jednak zaręczy, że i za trzecim razem uda nam się tak samo? Bez koniecznej potrzeby niema tedy powodu narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo! Jednakowoż ograniczenie wycieczek nie było wystarczającem zabezpieczeniem; należało pomyśleć o ufortyfikowaniu w ten, czy inny sposób, nietylko domostwa, lecz także kurnika, oraz zagrodzonego miejsca, gdzie skupiały się zwierzęta domowe. Nie ulegało bowiem wątpliwości, że drapieżce nie będą zwlekać z napaścią, a wtedy zapóźno byłoby myśleć o środkach obronnych. Wzniesienie wałów i fortec podług planu Tarteletta, było niepodobieństwem. To też Godfrey zastanawiał się, jakby w miarę możności zabezpieczyć kolonję i doszedł do przekonania, że najłatwiej będzie wznieść bardzo wysoki parkan dokoła grupy drzew-olbrzymów i w tym obrębie pomieścić także zwierzęta domowe. Wzniesienie takiej palisady na przestrzeni co najmniej 300 stóp kwadratowych, wymagało wprawdzie olbrzymiego nakładu pracy, ale ostatecznie nie było wykonalnem. Trzeba będzie ściąć ogromną ilość drzew, przytransportować je i z nich zrobić silny, wysoki parkan, który dzikie zwierzęta nie potrafią ani obalić, ani przeskoczyć. Godfrey nie cofał się przed żadnym trudem, a Tartelett, wysłuchawszy jego projektu, nie tylko go uznał, lecz nawet przyrzekł czynną pomoc, która, prawdę mówiąc, na niewiele się mogła przydać. Ważniejszem było, że Karefinotu, zawsze chętny do pracy, dość szybko pojął, o co się rozchodzi. Bezwłocznie zabrano się do roboty. W odległości jakiej mili od drzewa Wilhelma, nad brzegiem strumienia, wznosiła się grupa jodeł, średnio wysokich, których pnie, wbijane jeden obok drugiego, mogły utworzyć silną palisadę. Tam w dniu 12 listopada, wczesnym rankiem, wyruszył Godfrey ze swymi towarzyszami, uzbrojonymi po zęby. Mimo to posuwali się naprzód z największą ostrożnością. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, by takie wyprawy należały do bardzo przyjemnych – mruczał Tartelett. – Gdyby odemnie zależało, to uciekłbym stąd odrazu, choćby na koniec świata! Godfrey nie zadał sobie nawet trudu odpowiadania na tego rodzaju niedorzeczną gadaninę. Tym razem nikt się nie troszczył o upodobania pana Tarteletta, a żądano jedynie pomocy jego muszkułów, które niezbyt się nadawały do ciężkiej pracy. Bez żadnej przygody odbyli marsz jednomilowy, dzielący drzewo Wilhelma od owej grupy jodeł, a jakkolwiek rozglądali się po całem otoczeniu, to jednak, ani w zaroślach, ani na łące, nie odkryli nic podejrzanego. Tak samo zwierzęta, pozostawione na pastwisku, nie zdradzały żadnego zaniepokojenia. Nie tracąc czasu, zabrano się do pracy. Godfrey postanowił przedewszystkiem ściąć potrzebną ilość drzew i odstawić je na miejsce przeznaczenia, rozumując całkiem słusznie, że bezpieczniej będzie je obrabiać w pobliżu domostwa. Najcięższą część pracy spełniał Karefinotu, doskonale umiejący się obchodzić z toporem i piłą. Ogromna jego siła fizyczna pozwalała mu pracować bez wytchnienia, gdy Godfrey musiał od czasu do czasu odsapnąć, a Tartelett cały oblany potem, w podrapanych rękach miał zaledwie tyle sił, by od biedy utrzymać w nich skrzypce. Nieszczęsnemu mistrzowi tańców i salonowych ruchów, który oto stał się drwalem, Godfrey poruczył pracę najlżejszą: karczowanie małych drzewek, ale nawet z tą lekką robotą nie bardzo sobie biedny Tartelett dawał radę. Przez sześć dni, od 12–17 listopada pracowano niemal bez wytchnienia. Przystępowano do roboty wczesnym rankiem, a po krótkiej przerwie dla spożycia posiłku znów się zabierano do pracy, która ustawała dopiero wieczorem, gdy trzeba było wracać na wieczerzę do domostwa. Pogoda wcale im nie sprzyjała. Niebo było przeważnie pochmurne i często mżył zimny drobny deszcz; chwilami lało też jak z cebra, a wtedy nasi drwale zmuszeni byli chronić się pod drzewa, by z chwilą zmniejszenia się deszczu, znów podjąć pracę. Ośmnastego listopada jodły poobcinane z gałęzi leżały na ziemi i należało je teraz przetransportować do drzewa Wilhelma. Przez cały ten czas, ani nad strumieniem, ani na skraju lasu, nie pojawiło się żadne dzikie zwierzę. Niepodobna wszak przypuszczać, by ów niedźwiedź, a następnie tygrys, były jedynymi i ostatnimi przedstawicielami swego gatunku i że obecnie wyspa Finy jest już całkiem wolna od drapieżców! Tak, czy owak, Godfrey ani na chwilę nie miał zamiaru poniechania pracy rozpoczętej. Palisada będzie jednak pewnem zabezpieczeniem zarówno przed ludożercami, jak również przed łapami niedźwiedzi lub tygrysów. Przytem najcięższa praca była już dokonaną – teraz chodzi tylko o przetransportowanie drzewa, które będą już mogli obrabiać w pobliżu domostwa. Co prawda, to transport drzew był niemniej uciążliwym od ścinania. Na szczęście Godfrey wpadł na pomysł, mający im zaoszczędzić bardzo wiele pracy i znacznie przyśpieszyć jej wykonanie. Wskutek długotrwałych deszczów, strumień wezbrał i wartkim prądem płynął ku morzu. Otóż sporządziwszy z Karefinotem małe promy, mężczyźni naładowali na nie pnie sosen i skierowali je ku grupie drzew-olbrzymów. Tu, w odległości jakich 25 kroków od drzewa Wilhelma sporządzili tamy, które zatrzymywały dalszy bieg owych galarów. To ogromne uproszczenie pracy najbardziej uradowało zacnego profesora, potwierdzając jego poglądy o wyższości człowieka inteligentnego, no i zaoszczędzając mu ciężkiej pracy. Ośmnastego listopada sporządzono pierwsze promy, które bez żadnej przeszkody dopłynęły do tam. W ciągu trzech dni wszystkie sosny wyładowano i przywleczono na miejsce ich przeznaczenia. Zaraz nazajutrz zaczęto wbijać pale, które połączone silną plecionką z gibkich gałęzi utworzyć miały rodzaj palisady dokoła całej grupy drzew olbrzymów. Z ogromnem zadowoleniem śledził Godfrey postępy pracy, dbając o jej najszybsze ukończenie. – Niech tylko palisada będzie gotowa, a możemy się czuć jak w domu – rzekł do Tarteletta. – Co to, to nie – odparł profesor. – W domu będziemy się dopiero czuć po powrocie do pałacu Kolderup! Pod tym względem zacny profesor miał rację i nikt mu jej też nie odmawiał. Dnia 26 listopada palisada była w trzech czwartych gotowa. Łącząc kilka drzew-olbrzymów, obejmowała także to, w którem mieścił się kurnik. Godfrey zamierzył go przeobrazić w stajnię, a dla drobiu inne znaleźć pomieszczenie. W ciągu trzech najbliższych dni ukończą palisadę, a wtedy pozostanie już tylko zamknąć ją na silną bramę, by czuć się bezpiecznym. Nazajutrz jednakowoż musiano przerwać pracę z powodu zdarzenia, które trzeba opowiedzieć szczegółowo, gdyż należy ono do liczby tych dziwnych wypadków na wyspie Finy, których niepodobna było wytłómaczyć. O godzinie ósmej rano Karefinotu wdrapał się w wewnętrznem wydrążeniu drzewa do rozwidlenia gałęzi, by szczelniej zatkać otwór, przez który przeciekało i wiało. Nagle, dotarłszy już do owego otworu, wydał dziwny okrzyk. Godfrey podniósł głowę i z gestów dzikiego poznał, że go przyzywa do siebie. Przekonany, że Karefinotu nie odrywałby go od pracy bez ważnego powodu, co śpieszniej wdrapał się wąskim jakoby korytarzem na gałęzie i niebawem siedział okrakiem na grubym konarze. Karefinotu wskazał ręką w kierunku zatoki… Niby długi szary ogon, smuga dymu wzbijała się w powietrze. – Znowu! – wykrzyknął Godfrey, skierowując lunetę na ów punkt. Tym razem ani przez chwilę nie mógł wątpić, że jest to dym, pochodzący najpewniej z jakiegoś ogniska, mniej więcej w odległości pięciu mil. Godfrey odwrócił się do Murzyna, który miną, wykrzykami, całem swem zachowaniem, dawał wyraz najwyższemu zdumieniu. Widocznie zjawisko to wprawiło go w niemniejsze wzburzenie, jak Godfreya. Na morzu nie było jednak widać ani statku, ani łodzi, któreby wskazywały, że jacyś ludzie wylądowali na wyspie. – Tym razem muszę się absolutnie dowiedzieć, skąd pochodzi ten dym! – wykrzyknął Godfrey, wymownemi gestami dając Murzynowi do poznania, że bezzwłocznie uda się na miejsce, skąd wzbijał się słup dymu. Karefinotu odrazu zrozumiał, potakując głową na znak, że zamiar ten pochwala. – Tak – mówił Godfrey do siebie – jeśli tam przebywa jakaś ludzka istota, to trzeba się dowiedzieć, skąd przybyła, dlaczego się ukrywa i jakie względem nas żywi zamiary! W parę minut później, Godfrey i Karefinotu wrócili do domostwa, Godfrey uwiadomił Tarteletta, że rusza w drogę, by sprawdzić, skąd pochodzi dym tajemniczy i zaproponował mu, by się przyłączył do wyprawy. Marsz dwunastomilowy wcale jednak nie pociągał człowieka, uważającego, że nogi jego przeznaczone są do szlachetniejszych zajęć. To też profesor oświadczył bez namysłu, że woli zostać w domu. – Jak pan uważa – odrzekł Godfrey. – Idę więc z Karefinotem, ale uprzedzam, że nie wrócimy przed wieczorem. Zabrali trochę żywności i pożegnawszy profesora, który z góry uważał trud ich za bezowocny, ruszyli w drogę. Godfrey zabrał strzelbę i rewolwer. Murzyn topór i nóż myśliwski, który stał się ulubioną jego bronią. Przeszli mostkiem na prawy brzeg strumienia, następnie w poprzek łąki ku owemu punktowi wybrzeża, ponad którym między skałami wznosił się dym. Szybkim krokiem, uważnie jednak rozglądając się po otoczeniu, czy wśród zarośli nie zaczaiło się jakie dzikie zwierzę, obaj mężczyźni szli w zamierzonym kierunku. Nie wydarzyło się im niebezpiecznego. Około południa, posiliwszy się idąc, gdyż ani o jedną minutę nie chcieli opóźnić zbadania przyczyny dymu, doszli do pierwszych skalnych krawędzi. Wciąż jeszcze smuga dymu wzbijała się w powietrze – tym razem zaledwie w odległości kilkuset metrów. Szli prosto przed siebie, przyśpieszając kroku, gdyż uważali, że zawsze bezpieczniej napaść kogoś znienacka, niż zostać napadniętym. Nagle dym się rozprószył, jak gdyby ktoś szybko ugasił był ognisko. Godfrey jednak zapamiętał, że dym wzbijał się nad wierzchołkiem skały, wyzębionej dziwacznie w kształcie ściętej stożkowato piramidy i prosto ku niej podążał. Śpiesznie przebyli niedużą odległość, dzielącą ich od owej skały i niebawem stanęli na jej szczycie… Nigdzie żywej duszy… Tym razem jednak Godfrey odkrył gorące jeszcze ognisko z niedopalonemi głowniami drzewa, co wymownie świadczyło, że przed chwilą jeszcze ktoś ogień ten podsycał! – Ktoś tu był przed chwilą! – krzyknął Godfrey. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, kto rozniecił ten ogień! Zaczął wołać we wszystkich kierunkach… nikt nie dawał odpowiedzi… Karefinotu wydał okrzyk przenikliwy – nikt się nie pokazał! Stali tedy obydwaj, niby wół przed malowanemi wrotami, poczem zaczęli przetrząsać wszystkie jaskinie i załomki, czy nie ukrył się tam jakiś rozbitek lub mieszkaniec wyspy. Wszystko napróżno! Nigdzie nie odkryli najmniejszego śladu istoty ludzkiej, ani resztek posłania, na którem mógł był spoczywać, ani nawet odcisków stóp… – A jednak – powtórzył Godfrey – tym razem nie może być mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce. I nie były to opary z gorącego źródła, jak wpierw przypuszczałem, lecz dym z ogniska! Zresztą widzieliśmy przecież dogasający ogień, a sam on się nie rozniecił! Na nic zdały się szukania! Na nic wszelkie badania! Około godziny drugiej popołudniu, zmordowani bezowocnem szukaniem i rozdrażnieni tajemniczością wypadku, ruszyli z powrotem do domostwa. Zbytecznem chyba dodawać, że Godfrey wracał nietylko wzburzony, lecz w najwyższym stopniu zaniepokojony całem zajściem. Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby wyspa pozostawała pod władzą jakichś tajemniczych sił, których odkryć niepodobna. Trzykrotne ukazanie się dymu, którego przyczyny niepodobna zbadać, nagłe pojawienie się dzikich zwierząt – czyż wszystko to nie mogło wytrącić z równowagi człowieka myślącego? A prawdziwie, nie mogły też uspokajająco podziałać dziwne szelesty, które go nagle wyrwały z głębokiego zamyślenia… Karefinotu gwałtownym ruchem usunął go na bok w chwili, gdy zwinięty w trawie grzechotnik podniósł łeb potworny, by się nań rzucić! Wąż! Więc także węże jadowite są na wyspie! Niedźwiedzie, tygrysy i węże! Niema co mówić, jak miłych mają współmieszkańców! Tak! Łatwo było rozpoznać owego gada po szmerze, przypominającym dźwięki grzechotki… Jeden z najbardziej jadowitych gadów również ma siedzibę na wyspie Finy! Karefinotu rzucił się pomiędzy Godfreya a gada, który w okamgnieniu zniknął wśród zarośli. Murzyn poskoczył jednak za nim i jednem cięciem topora odciął łeb od kadłuba. Gdy Godfrey podszedł, dwie krwawe części podskakiwały na trawie. Trochę dalej na łące zobaczyli całe gromady innych gadów, mniej niebezpiecznych, które pełzały na przestrzeni pomiędzy strumieniem a drzewem Wilhelma. Czyżby wszystkie gady wyemigrowały nagle na wyspę Finy? Godfrey nie wiedział poprostu, co o tem myśleć, raz po raz zadając sobie pytanie, dlaczego przez szereg miesięcy nie widywał na wyspie ani dzikich zwierząt, ani gadów. – Naprzód! Naprzód! – krzyknął Godfrey, przynaglając Murzyna do pośpiechu. Gnany niepokojem, pełen najgorszych przeczuć, zmierzał ku domowi. Doszedłszy do mostku, którym połączył był obydwa brzegi strumienia, usłyszał rozdzierające krzyki: ratunku! ratunku! – To Tartelett! – zawołał Godfrey. – Biedaczysko został chyba napadnięty! Śpieszmy! Śpieszmy! W paru susach przebyli przestrzeń dzielącą ich od grupy drzew-olbrzymów i w odległości 20 kroków ujrzeli nieszczęsnego tancmistrza, z całą zwinnością swych gibkich nóg zmykającego przed ogromnym krokodylem. Krokodyl wyszedł widocznie ze strumienia i z rozwartą paszczą gonił za tancmistrzem, który w swem ogłupieniu zamiast uciekać zygzakowato, biegł ciągle przed siebie, co krokodylowi ułatwiało pościg. Lada chwila, a ostre zęby potwora pochwycą nieszczęśnika… Och… teraz się potknął… upadł… Stracony!… Godfrey przystanął. W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, ani na chwilę nie utracił panowania nad sobą. Zdjął strzelbę, odwiódł kurek i wymierzył prosto w oczy potwora. Kula zmiażdżyła mu łeb, krokodyl osunął się na bok i pozostał bez ruchu. Karefinotu poskoczył do Tarteletta. Tancmistrz dźwignął się przy pomocy Murzyna, trzęsąc się cały jak osika, lecz zdrów i cały. Dochodziła szósta wieczorem… W parę minut później, Godfrey z dwoma towarzyszami był znów w wydrążeniu drzewa. Jakże posępne myśli musiały ich trapić tego wieczora! Jakże straszne, bezsenne godziny czekały tej nocy nieszczęsnych mieszkańców wyspy Finy, przeciw którym zwróciły się teraz losy w całej swej srogości! Nieszczęśliwy mistrz Tartelett, w najwyższej trwodze i lęku, powtarzał raz po raz: – Ja chcę wyjechać! Ja chcę wyjechać! W tem jednem pragnieniu skoncentrowało się całe jego myślenie. Niestety, pragnienie to było niewykonalnem.